Tudo aconteceu em uma bela praia!
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: tipo tenho plena conciencia que o titulo está uma droga...mas não desistam da história só por causa do titulo...ahhhhhhhhhh!bem, Sakura agora com 16 anos namora Yukito, as coisas não estão lá um mar de rosas e algo COMPLETAacontece...
1. Default Chapter

**Tudo aconteceu em uma bela praia!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo I : um namorado estranho!**

Tipo é uma fic de Sakura,estou pedindo desculpas à caca,mas desde que li a fic dela tive esta idéia e ela num me sai da cabeça, eu vou pedir permissão pra ela, para puder postar esta fic,mas mesmo assim eu vou escrevê-la.......

Sakura Card Captors não me pertence e blá,blá,blá..............:P

Hina

Tudo começa na casa de Sakura Kinomoto. Esta estava conversando com sua grande amiga Tomoyo sobre ninguém menos que o seu namorado Yukito, ele não estava sendo tão bom para Sakura como costumava ser, e essa sofria com isso e a conversa era exatamente sobre isso.......

- ai Tomoyo eu não quero deixá-lo

- eu sei Sakura mas não tá dando certo

- claro que tá dando certo, agente não esta como você e Eriol, mas tá tudo bem

- ah tá, tá tudo ótimo, toda vez que você precisa dele para alguma coisa ele inventa uma desculpa....sem contar que vocês nem sequer saem juntos, ele esta sempre ocupado, aliais você nem sai mais

- num exagera Tomoyo.....

- tá tá, não vamos falar nisso, e ai quer viajar nessas férias

- não sei , acho que o Yuki vai querer fazer alguma coisa por aqui......

- sei, ele de novo

- ai Tomoyo ele é meu namorado!!!!!!!!!

- tá tá, não vamos voltar ao assunto, que tal irmos para uma praia, você leva o Yukito se quiser......eu até já tinha falado com o Touya e o tio

- é uma boa idéia e eu vou mesmo que o Yuki não queria ir

- é assim que se fala garota

- sim mas quando agente vai e onde vamos ficar e quanto tempo?

- oh, Sakura você sabe que a mamãe e cheia de casas por ai a fora.............e só ficarmos eu uma de suas casas, acho que ficaremos umas 2 semanas......aí eu vou poder ti filmar, vou fazer vários trajes para você

- aí Tomoyo, por favor nada espalhafatoso, vamos para uma praia

- certo, vou organizar para nós irmos, na segunda-feira

- mas hoje é sexta!

- e o que é que tem?

- tá muito perto

- ora, dá para organizar tudo

- tudo bem, eu vou ligar para o Yuki agora, para ver se ele vai.....

- tá eu vou indo, sei que o tio não vai poder ir, nem a mamãe , mas Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, Eriol,Touya, Kaho e talvez você e o Yukito vão então tenho que organizar uma grande casa

- boa sorte Tomoyo, chazinho!!!!!!!!

- xau, Sakura!- após a partida de Tomoyo, Sakura foi ao telefone e discou animadamente para o Yuki, este já atendeu mal humorado

- o que você quer Sakura?

- aí calma......

- hum, certo o que quer?

- eu só quero saber se você quer ir comigo e com o pessoal para a casa de praia da mãe de Tomoyo, vai ser legal vamos

- quando? - responde ele secamente

- na segunda-feira

- tá ,mas eu não vou ficar muito tempo lá não......

- porque? estávamos pensando em passar 2 semanas

- eu vou embora na terça-feira

-hã? Porque?

- sinceramente Sakura você devia ser menos curiosa

- que? Mas eu não posso nem saber o que você vai fazer? Você vive perguntando o que eu vou fazer e eu sempre respondo

- não importa, por acaso você quer saber tudo o que faço?

- aí não começa eu não quero brigar........você sabe que eu não fico no seu pé, só queria saber porque eu quero ficar as 2 semanas e se você tivesse lá seria ótimo

- mas eu não vou estar e você pode ficar lá se quiser,mas que eu não saiba que você fez nada de errado, ouviu?

- aí agora vem você com esta história de novo

- não quero saber de você com outro

-tá mas o que você vai fazer para só poder ficar até terça-feira?

- não vou ti contar, por acaso se você fosse me trair você me falaria?

- que?????

- aí esquece Sakura, vou para sua casa na segunda de manhã.......

-mas que história é essa de traição?- fala ela um tanto abalada

- xau – e ele desliga antes que ela pudesse perguntar novamente

Sakura coloca o telefone na base e fica a pensar, sente um grande peso em seu coração e corre para seu quarto, lágrimas são visíveis em seu rosto........

- "será que ele tava falando sério?" - pensa Sakura chorando- "não ele não tava falando sério, ele não faria isso e se fizesse não iria me avisar....calma Sakura para com isso, vai pensar na viagem....."

O final de semana passa rápido, tudo já estava pronto, Sakura, Touya, Yuki e Kaho iriam juntos se encontrariam com os outros na casa, Yuki já tinha chegado na casa de Sakura e estava frio como sempre, na verdade fazia um mês que ele estava assim, ninguém sabia o porque,mas até Touya que sempre foi seu grande amigo, queria que Sakura desse um ponto final neste namoro, a viagem foi silenciosa, nenhum dos 4 falavam nada, chegaram a casa e todos foram recebidos calorosamente........

- oi!!!!!!!!!!!Sakura que bom que você chegou, eu, Chiharu e Rika íamos preparar o almoço....já que é para tanta gente......

- tá Tomoyo eu já vou ajudar....Yuki porque não vai para praia, os outros já foram.....- a casa ficava a beira-mar

- estou indo...- Sakura antes de sair o beija levemente, Yuki não se dá o trabalho nem de correspondê-la e ela sai em direção à cozinha

- o que foi Sakura?- perguntam Tomoyo e Chiharu ao mesmo tempo

- ah, não foi nada!- ela disfarça e força um sorriso – "ele está tão diferente, será que não gosta mais de mim, se é isso porque não acaba comigo...melhor eu não pensar nisso"

Apesar de ter disfarçado muito bem, Sakura não conseguiu convencer Tomoyo de que estava bem,mas a prima decidiu não fazer mais nenhuma pergunta ela sabia que o Yukito iria embora no outro dia logo pela manhã, então ela aproveitaria para colocar na cabeça de Sakura que esse namoro não tinha futuro que estava na hora de acabar logo com isso..........Tomoyo só teria que esperar até o outro dia......

Já estávamos na quarta -feira e Yuki já havia ido, Sakura continuou lá e parecia se divertir muito, porém na própria quarta, Sakura estava passeando pela cidade junto com Tomoyo e Rika, quando de repente, Sakura ver Yuki ela corre para falar como ele,mas o encontra a beijar ardentemente uma garota, quando eles se separam ela vê ninguém menos que Akizuki (é Ruy Moon).......

- YU.....YUKITO!!!!!!!

- que? Sakura o que faz aqui?

- o que eu faço aqui? –Sakura repetia bastante nervosa,não conseguia nem respirar direito

- deixa Yuki-kun, essa garota não é nada, agora vamos poder fazer o que quisermos na frente de todos

- a, a quanto tem....tempo?

- aí Sakura como você é boba e ainda fica gaguejando – zombava Akizuki

- mas você é minha amiga

-ah claro que sou, só para ficar perto do Yuki, depois de 1 mês de namoro ele recorreu a mim ou você acha que um cara como o Yuki....lindo e podendo ter quantas ele quiser ia ficar com uma pirralha como você......

-mas.......mas........Yuki!

- nem adianta Sakura...pense bem o Yuki tem 19 anos e já vai fazer 20 próximo mês , não acha que ele quer mas coisas em um namoro do que beijinhos bestas, sem nem sequer mãos bobas? (obs: Sakura tem 15 pra 16 anos)

- Yuki como pode?- neste momento Sakura já tinha a face coberta de lágrimas, Tomoyo e Rika estavam ao seu lado mas não sabiam nem o que dizer

- ora Sakura vai me dizer que você não sabia,você sempre desconfiou da gente e só parou um pouco quando se tornou quase a melhor amiga dela....fala sério garota,você acha que eu iria agüentar quase 2 anos de namoro, sem nem pular a cerca?

Para Sakura aquilo tinha sido o bastante , tinha que sair dali e foi o que ela fez, saiu correndo chorando, sua cabeça não conseguia pensar direito em sua mente se repetia à cena do dois se beijando, ela sabia que Tomoyo e Rika haviam gritado seu nome antes dela se afastar mas resolveu não falar nada........

- você é um idiota Yukito – falava Tomoyo, Yukito já tinha voltado a beijar Akizuki

- porque você está aqui? – perguntou Rika

- agora deu, estou aqui porque a Akizuki também está ou vocês acham que eu ia aceitar viajar com vocês?

- seu ridículo

- ah não se preocupe Tomoyo nós vamos embora hoje mesmo....

- acho bom mesmo, baka! – as duas garotas saíram correndo para procurar Sakura,mas depois de tanto procurarem, desistiram e foram para a casa, tinha que contar para os outros quem sabe Touya certeza iria procurar Sakura

**oi gente, esta é a segunda fic que eu envio,não tá muito boa mais fazer o que né? Mandem suas opiniões tá? Xauzinho**

**Hina**


	2. uMA BELA mUSICA

**Bem, gente eu esqueci de dizer que na fic não tem magia, então é meio que um universo alternativo.**

**Este capítulo é meio que uma song-fic, eu adoro as músicas e espero que gostem!!!!!!! **

**E tá bem pequeno.......**

**SIM....eu tenho que agradecer a Ginny Lupin....valeu pela dica....eu tinha realmente esquecido de por que não tinha magia na fic....hihihhi :P**

**Hina**

**capitulo II : uma bela música**

Todos procuravam por Sakura,mas esta estava em um local muito perto da casa onde ninguém pensou em procurar, ela estava sentada,encostada no muro da casa vizinha, seu rosto não estava nada bom,mas ao menos tinha parado de chorar. Ela agora pensava em Yukito,em com tinha sido boba em continuar um namoro o qual o namorado nem ligava pra ela,mas como poderia saber que era porque ele queria outra,pensando isso ela ameaçou chorar novamente foi aí que ela escutou uma voz, era de um cara,era suave e estava perto, ela sabia que devia ser o vizinho a tocar e cantar alguma música,neste momento ela esvaziou a mente e começou a escutá-lo..........

Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold on to  
Just like a helpless child yeah  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's all right

"é linda....e a sua voz transmite...não sei explicar..."

It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waiting for  
And like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home  
Ooh love's been a long time coming

-"gostaria de conhecê-lo, deve ser uma boa pessoa."

You can love for a lifetime  
You can love for a day  
You can think you've got everything  
But everything is nothing  
When you throw it away yeah  
Then look in my eyes  
And I have it all once again 

It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waiting for  
Just like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home  
Ooh love's been a long time coming

- "hum esqueça Sakura, homens são todos iguais provavelmente até seu irmão é feito o Yukito, que pensamento horroroso,acho que não vou sair dessa por um tempo "

Didn't know I was lost  
Until you found me uh-huh  
Didn't know I was blind  
But now I see...

Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's all right  
It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been searching for  
Ooh been a long long highway  
And now I see  
Ooh love's been a long time  
Ooh been a long time  
Love's been a long time coming

Oliver James- Long Time Coming

- "hum, acho que está na hora de voltar e encarar o fatos...todos devem está muito preocupados.....hum, obrigada pela me acalmar..."

Os dias foram passando e Sakura não saia do quarto, todos tentaram tirá-la de lá mas não conseguiram, então decidiram não insistir,mas Tomoyo era insistente ........

- Sakura!!!

- aí Tomoyo num vem sabe que eu não quero sair.

-ah ,mas você vai sim,não quero nem saber,vai sair hoje à noite com agente e vai usar uma roupa que eu escolhi,nada de sair emburrada e toda desarrumada

-aí, para onde quer me levar? Apesar de que eu não vou.

- vou lhe levar para um show que vai ter lá na praia,não vai ser perto daqui,vai ser mas pro lado do farol

- aí eu não vou.......

- vai sim. O show não é muito nosso estilo,mas nós vamos, o amigo do Yamazaki vai tocar......

- e que tipo de música é? mas eu não vou. E daí que o amigo do Yamazaki vai tocar?

- ora, Sakura você não é assim, sempre prestigia os amigos de todos nós.

- tá, você sabe que eu tou meio assim com todo mundo.

- tá, o tipo de música é rock,mas tipo o amigo do Yamazaki ,não gosta muito não, mas toca nesta banda porque , ela é diferente toca de tudo um pouco,mas como hoje só vão tocar bandas de rock,não sei se esse pessoal da banda dele vai querer tocar outro tipo

- tá eu não vou,xau Tomoyo

- nem vem, o pessoal da banda são nossos vizinhos do lado e vão ficar muito chateados se eu, Rika e Chiharu não formos

-como nossos vizinhos? E porque vocês não iriam?

-ora só vamos se você for

-tá, tá eu vou........

- "nossa até que foi fácil...."-pensava Tomoyo

- "será que o dono da voz estará lá,nesta banda?"

É os capítulos tão bem curtinhos,na próxima história prometo tentar melhorar,a pesar que eu estou prometendo isso pela, segunda vez, mas vou tentar.......hei, só pra falar mais um pouquinho, hoje foi a formatura do meu irmão,MUITO CHIQUE, ele finalmente virou biólogo estou MUITO feliz por ele...........PARABÉNS DANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(pelomenos tinha sido quando eu pretendia enviar a fic):P

Hina, mandem sugestões......... Ja ne:P


	3. festa No fArol

**Aí está o último.....ja ne **

**Capítulo III: festa no farol!!!!!**

- aí você tá linda Sakura!!!!!!!!!! – falava Tomoyo com corações em seus olhos, Sakura vestia uma camisa verde de alças, que tinha parte das costas nuas e nesta parte a blusa se prendia por um laço, além disso vestia uma saia com bolsos dos lados, um pouco acima do joelho, os cabelos longos estavam soltos e do lado esquerdo tinha uma pequena traça envolvida com cordões verde (um verde bem chamativo), tinha sido feita por Tomoyo e nos pés usava um allstar de cano alto, preto com cadarços verdes, da mesma cor que os cordões da trança.

- eu tou me sentindo meio estranha Tomoyo....não parece comigo- ela falava na frente do espelho

-que nada....foi tão legal vestir você, a Rika, a Chiharu e até mesmo a minha roupa foi tudo tão legal e por incrível que pareça os meninos já tinham tudo, eu até pensei em algo para eles.......

- aí Tomoyo você não tem remédio.....mas até que tá legal – falava Sakura sorrindo e fazendo pose com seu novo visual

- que bom que você gostou – enquanto dizia isso Tomoyo ficava muito feliz em finalmente ter visto um sorriso sincero no rosto da prima- vamos Sakura todos estão esperando.

- tá mas você combina mesmo com esse estilo Tomoyo – elas conversavam enquanto caminhavam em encontro aos outros

- obrigada Sakura!!!!!!!

Ao chegarem observaram todo o lugar, a festa já havia começado, segundo Eriol havia começado desde as 8 horas e eles chegaram as 10,mas mesmo assim não havia muita gente a maioria não estava muito perto do palco estavam mas sentados, ou encostados olhando de longe as bandas, que tocavam um som que não agradava muito Sakura, então esta ficou a olhar as coisas ao seu redor e decidiu ficar perto dos seus amigos que estavam mais perto do palco, que era baixo e dava para ver todos os integrantes das bandas, o som era mais alto ali mas fazer o que né?

Algumas garotas subiam no palco e abraçavam e gritam pelos integrantes, enquanto Sakura apenas se encostava, em uma barra de ferro que ficava perto do palco, teoricamente não era para ninguém ultrapassar essa barra mas ninguém tava nem aí para isso.

Sakura começava a se arrepender de ter ido,não gostava daquele estilo e já era quase 3 da madrugada e já estavam esperando a última banda, ela já tinha escutado várias, tantas que perdeu a conta e não gostava de nenhuma e nem encontrava o dono da voz, como os seus amigos estavam gostando decidiu ficar calada e agüentar a última banda, esta não era ruim, o rock deles era mais....ela não sabia explicar só sabia que finalmente estava gostando,mas mesmo assim não estava prestando muita atenção até tocou uma música.......

Se faz de boba e nem percebe

Que a falsidade ti persegue

Ele é o amor da sua vida

Mas já chegou na sua melhor amiga

- "hum,a letra parece comigo...."-pensava Sakura

Seu namorado é um bundão

Você nem gosta tanto dele

Me faz partir o coração

Ti ver chorar pensando nele

Tudo azul

Ele é o cara e eu sou só

Mais um

A sua vida é feita de ilusão

O mundo inteiro Tá errado

E você diz sempre

Não

- "é ele tem razão meu namorado é um bundão....ou melhor meu Ex"........

Alguém que nunca tá por perto

Você insiste que é o cara certo

Na sexta- feira ele ti liga

Vocês discutem

Ele grita

Eu só queria ti dizer

Que aconteceu tão de repente

Eu só entrei no seu ICQ

Você entrou não minha mente

Enquanto a música rolava Tomoyo prestava atenção na sua prima que finalmente parecia gostar de alguma coisa

Tudo azul

Ele é o cara e eu sou só

Mais um

A sua vida é feita de ilusão

O mundo inteiro Tá errado

E você diz sempre

Não

Tudo azul

Ele é o cara e eu sou só

Mais um

A sua vida é feita de ilusão

O mundo inteiro Tá errado

E você diz sempre

Tudo azul

Ele é o cara e eu sou só

Mais um

A sua vida é feita de ilusão

Queria ser seu namorado

Mas você diz sempre

Não

- valeu galera, bem para quem estava a se perguntar porque eu e o Kenay estávamos fazendo segunda voz, a resposta é simples porque nosso baterista é um ótimo cantor,porém muito tímido então deixamos ele cantar as duas últimas músicas, porque bem tem bem menos gente do que quando começamos – falou um dos caras da banda

- bem e agora eu e o Yoko pedimos desculpas aos rockeiros de plantão pois infelizmente o talento de no baterista,não é muito para o rock...mas sem mais rodeios, vem cá Shoran , canta a última – falava Kenay, Sakura que estava ainda encostada na barra de ferro, prestou bastante atenção no que ele estava dizendo, então Yoko substitui Shoran que vai à frente do palco...

- "ele é lindo.....ele realmente parece tímido" – pensa Sakura, dá para imaginar Shoran com um bermudão folgado preto, com uma blusa azul escura com alguma coisa escrita em brando e ainda com uma monhequeira branca, abaixo de seu cotovelo e com seus lindo cabelos castanhos rebeldes (me apaixonei :P)

O toque começa, ele começa a cantar, Sakura não conseguia acreditar era a música que havia escutado dias atrás, era ele o dono da voz, ela parecia hipnotizada, não tirava os olhos do garoto e este ao perceber a presença dela não parou de olhar para ela......

- "quem é ela?......não é rockeira isso dá para ver....é linda...."- pensava Shoran que ao notar que na conseguia tirar os olhos dela ficou um pouco corado mas os manteve firmes nos dela, Tomoyo como sempre observadora reparou o olhar dos dois e decidiu que iria fazer alguma coisa a respeito,mas não deixou de filmar o momento

- e aí Sakura gostou? – perguntava Yamazaki quando chegaram em casa

- ah, sim!!!!- ela respondeu meio distraída

- ah , o Li canta muito bem Yamazaki - falou Tomoyo que já tinha contado para Eriol o seu plano de juntar Sakura e Li

- é o Shoran é ótimo, sem contar que também, toca bateria e desde 5 anos faz artes marciais...

- fala sério o cara é perfeito - falava Chiharu que também já sabia do plano

- hei, lembre-se que eu sou seu namorado – dizia Yamazaki meio ciumento

- aí Yama, você não sabe que eu te amo!!!!!!

- sei sim- e ele abre um grande sorriso

- e o que você acho dele, Sakura? – questionava Rika

- eu? - respondia ela, que agora pensava "ele é o amigo do Yamazaki..."

- é ,Sakura, você. O que achou? – dessa vez era Eriol

- eu não sei, ele canta bem, ah eu vou dormir.........- e ela saiu correndo pro seu quarto,meio envergonhada por não saber o que dizer, na verdade sabia mas não queria dizer.

No outro dia à tarde .................

- cara foi demais, você canta muito.....

- ah, valeu Yamazaki, eu não fiz nada demais

-ah, nem vem, você conseguiu fazer a Sakura sair de casa

- Sakura?

- sim eu não te contei?

- não

- a ela teve uns problemas, o namorado a traiu e ela não queria mais sair com agente e a Tomoyo a convenceu , dizendo que a banda era sua e tal

- e ela me conhece?

- não mas é que Sakura sempre apoiar nossos amigos, então Tomoyo a convenceu de ir para dá uma força a vocês........

- entendo,ela por acaso era a garota de olhos verdes?

- hei,você prestou bastante atenção na gente hein? Descobriu quem era Sakura rapidinho ou você só prestou atenção nela?

- ah não vem com essa - e Li corava

- tá não vou dizer nada, mas é sorte sua porque eu vou sair com o pessoal....Sakura vai ficar em casa, sozinha, você devia fazer companhia a ela........

-ahhhhh, vai embora Yamazaki, não enche.......

- Tá, tá....xau

Algumas horas se passaram e Shoran já não agüentava mas ficar dentro de casa sozinho sabendo que a bela garota estava ao lado, então ele decidiu dá uma volta na praia,mas logo que ele colocou o pé na areia viu Sakura sentada na areia, olhando o mar, parecia bem distraída, não entendia o porque mas o coração dele batia acelerado e ele não sabia o que fazer,não sabia se ia lá ou não,lembrou de Yamazaki lhe dizendo para fazer companhia a ela,mas ele logo tirou a idéia da cabeça,era tímido não iria lá, porém parecia que seu corpo não lhe obedecia pois ele caminhava em direção a ela, quando percebeu e mudou de direção, já era tarde e ela tinha o visto........

- hei, você, é o amigo do Yamazaki? – perguntava Sakura, que também sentia o coração descompassado,mas queria se manter calma, havia pensado naquele garoto todo o dia e não custaria nada conhecê-lo melhor,nada aconteceria mesmo.........

- sou. – "grande Shoran, não é capaz de dizer mas nada"- ela sorriu para ele e se apresentou

- meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, sou prima de Tomoyo e amiga do Yamazaki desde a 4ª série

- sou Shoran Li, sou amigo do Yamazaki há bastante tempo, só que minha casa é na China

- ah, agora entendo, você é chinês, legal!!

- "droga não consigo dizer nada"- ele apenas sorriu para ela – "aí tenho que dizer algo"- você quer companhia....aí não, desculpa é que eu tou sem fazer nada e ........

-ah tudo bem, vai ser bom conversar com alguém,melhor do que ficar pensando em besteiras.

- ah tá...- "aí seu idiota fala alguma coisa que preste"

- você canta bem......

- ah obrigado

- aquela música foi você que fez?ela perguntou um pouco corada

- sim, fiz quanto estava nos EUA

- Nossa!!!!você já esteve lá?

- sim, meu pai e minha mãe queriam porque queriam que eu aprendesse inglês e me mandaram para lá,mas não me dei muito bem lá

- porque?

- sou....hum tímido......

- é percebi - e ela sorrir para ele que fica vermelhinho

- não consegui me enturmar , então passei a escrever músicas e tocar, a única música que fiz que prestou foi aquela....(finjam que a música é dele, só que é de Oliver James e a outra é de Forfun)

- aí não vem...eu ainda não escutei a outras para dizer- ela falou enquanto ele sorria para ela

- "nossa ele é lindo.......ora vamos Sakura deixa disso"

- quem sabe um dia eu canto para você....- dizendo isso ele ficou ainda mais vermelho

- um dia nada, amanhã mesmo, você tem algo para fazer?

- hã?..não na verdade não, a única coisa que tinha de fazer aqui era o show...

- ótimo esta combinado!!- ela parecia extremamente feliz

- ora você é louca.....

- Sabe você é a primeira pessoa que fala isso de mim, Shoran e eu nem entendo o porque, posso ti chamar de Shoran né?

- claro, Kinomoto, e lhe chamei de louca porque mal me conhece e já confia em mim

- nada de Kinomoto. E você tem razão esse é um dos meus grandes defeitos....

- então tá, Sakura porque você não foi com o pessoal passear?

- não queria.- ela agora demonstrou tristeza em seu tom de voz

- desculpe-me se te fiz lembrar algo triste.

- sem problema Shoran, porque você não vai lá na casa?

- ah sei lá o Yamazaki, sempre tá lá em casa, com o pessoal, você é que devia ir em minha casa

- ora pense bem, você esta sozinho lá né?

- sim

- então é muito mais fácil você ir ao nosso encontro.

- tudo bem senhorita Sakura prometo que lhe visitarei.

- melhor assim – Sakura não entendia se sentia bem conversando com ele,mas sempre que seus olhos se encontravam ela sentia seu coração acelerar e sua respiração descompassar, o mesmo acontecia a Shoran que além de tudo não sabia como conseguia manter uma conversa com essa garota que ele mal conhecia e ela já tinha conseguido que ele sorrisse, só ela mesmo......

O pessoal chegou e ao procurar Sakura na casa, só a acharam na praia com o Li e os dois pareciam se divertir, Sakura sorria como nunca e Li parecia bem à vontade com ela, Tomoyo não perdeu a oportunidade, o chamou para jantar com eles, e Li aceitou, o jantar foi o mais divertido, Sakura estava radiante , parecia nem lembrar de Yukito e isso era bom...........

- e aí Sakura o que achou do Li? - perguntou Tomoyo quando entraram no quarto para dormirem

- ele bem......ele é um cara tímido mas muito legal....e realmente canta muito bem eu o convenci de cantar as suas músicas para mim amanhã

- ah não mas amanhã é o festival da cidade e todos vamos e você e o Li também......

- mas ,mas....

- eu fiz uma roupa tão bonita para a ocasião

- tá eu vou chamá-lo para ir com agente.....

Na noite posterior, todos foram para o tal festival, Sakura tinha como par Li, foi difícil convencê-lo mas ele terminou indo, Touya olhava torto para ele,mas se controlava sabia que por causa desse garoto sua irmã estava se recuperando, neste festival foram todos chamados para um lual que aconteceria no outro dia, tudo corria bem pela manhã na praia Sakura e Shoran ficavam conversando e sempre perdiam a hora, agora eles já conheciam algumas manias um do outro, pareciam amigos de velhos tempos, mas nunca mais tinham ficado completamente sozinhos, foram ao lual e Shoran sempre ao lado de Sakura lhe defendia dos caras bêbados, que tentavam algo com ela e até dos que estavam sóbrios e queriam puxar briga com ele por ele estar com ela...........os dias foram passando e chegamos à sexta-feira, eles dois finalmente tinham conseguido ficar em casa e os outros saíram já não agüentavam festas, como ele tinha prometido cantar só para ela algum dia, eles aproveitaram e ele pegou o violão e foram se sentar na areia da praia.........

-ah, finalmente vou poder ti ouvir....... – falou Sakura girando antes de se sentar ao lado de Shoran ele começa a tocar e ela adora todas

- são lindas Shoran

- obrigada,mas sabe uma linda, é essa que vou cantar não é minha mas.......

- vai,vai,toca logo

- calma- ele segurou as mãos dela que não paravam de se mexer, queria vê-la sorrir e só parou as mãos dela para poder observá-la melhor , seus rostos ficaram muito próximos e se não fosse pela onda que quase lhes molham, teriam se beijado,mas contudo fingiram que nada perceberam é ele começou a tocar Iris- de Goo Go Dolls

Sakura entendia um pouco de inglês e ficou fascinada pela música, Shoran nem sequer olhava para o violão ele olhava para aqueles lindos olhos verdes que brilhavam em sua direção, sem perceber ele para de tocar tirar o violão de perto e leva sua mão ao rosto de Sakura essa também parecia esta hipnotizada, ela estava perdida nos olhos castanhos que lhe fazia tremer e que acelerava o seu coração, Shoran já estava bem mais próximo do rosto de Sakura a ponto dela sentir a respiração dele em sua face, foi aí que ele alcançou os lábios de Sakura e beijo-os suavemente, ela o correspondia ternamente, eles realmente se acariciavam,pelos lábios, Sakura levou sua mão a nuca de Shoran e lá brincou com os cabelos do jovem, Shoran para de repente e ainda próximo a ela ,olha para ela como se pedisse permissão,mas sem falar nada lhe beija novamente, só que dessa vez foi um beijo profundo e longo,o qual ele pode explorar cada canto da boca de Sakura com sua língua, essa brinca com a língua dele ao mordê-la de leve, mas tudo que é bom acaba e ele tem que se separar..........

- Sakura eu....... - dizia Shoran ainda ofegante

- Shoran..... - Sakura queria ter certeza que o que iria dizer seria a mais pura verdade e para ter essa certeza o beijou antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa

- Sakura... – foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu falar depois de se separarem,pois ela colocou seu dedo sobre a boca dele pedindo silêncio

- Shoran eu sei que você sabe sobre o Yukito, e deve estar pensando: nossa como essa garota se recupera fácil

- não eu.... – ela o interrompe

- mas eu não sei te explicar realmente eu não penso mais no Yukito,nem sequer tenho raiva dele, porque só assim eu ti conheci e se estivesse com ele agora em não poderia esta sentindo o que estou sentindo agora......eu não sei explicar desde que ti ouvir cantar quando estava me escondendo do pessoal, sua voz,não saiu da minha cabeça e depois quando ti conheci você por inteiro não saia da minha cabeça.........

- xxxxxxiiiiiiiiiiiiii- desta vez foi Shoran que pediu silêncio- sei que parece loucura Sakura mas também me sinto assim e realmente aconteceu muito rápido e ....- ele respira fundo e continua- não ligo para o que os outros irão pensar, pode me chamar de louco, mas eu já te amo, desde que soube de você

- Shoran, você não é louco , porque eu também te amo, isso é uma loucura passei 2 anos com o Yukito e nunca consegui fala eu te amo para ele....

- isso minha linda Sakura era porque você não o amava de verdade – ele fala a abraçando por trás

- convencido o senhor, só porque se declarou tá todo soltinho se achando o Máximo porque eu te amo - brinca Sakura enquanto se vira par Shoran e o beija apaixonadamente

- boba...

- bobo é você.......

- mas você vai ser minha namorada não é?

- aí Shoran mas é claro que sim.......- ela ria da cara de bobo que ele fazia no momento

-hei,mas quando foi que você me ouviu cantar e tocar....

- foi quando........

FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bem gente esse é o fim,ficou meio estranho mas eu não queria deixar a história longa, deixo para você imaginarem como é que eles se resolveram quando voltaram para suas devidas casas, e também deixo para vocês imaginarem a cara do Touya quando encontrou sua irmãzinha com o Shoran, a lógico também não podemos esquecer de Tomoyo que deve ter ficado muito triste por não ter filmado toda a cena!!!!!!

HiNa


End file.
